geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Delirium
Delirium 'is a 2.0 Hard Demon mega-collaboration created by Vlacc, Codex, S1l3nce, Rustam, DWShin, LazerBlitz, Viprin, AbstractDark, Terron, Hinds, and Dudex, and verified by Allan. It is currently a Hard Demon. Gameplay * 'Vlacc: 'The level starts with a relatively easy cube section that has some fakes and requires some timing. After that, there is a short ball segment that transitions into the next section. * '''Codex: '''This part starts with a ship section with orbs and portals that can be difficult for beginners. A UFO segment is next with many gravity portals that can be tricky for beginners. * '''S1l3nce: '''After the UFO is a wave segment with moving objects that the player must navigate through before turning into a mini-wave for a short while. A timing-based robot and cube part with many orbs follows before the level ends with some straight fly that requires a quick reaction from the player. * 'Rustam: '''This part starts as a short half-speed cube section before a short straight fly part. The player must stay right in the middle, as flying too low or high to the next portal will cause the player to crash in a short dual cube part. If that is passed, then the player will have to hit two orbs in a UFO part, then go through a wave section, and then stay as a ball for the rest of the part. * '''DWShin: This part starts with some decently easy normal speed straight fly before transitioning into a mini cube. After an asymmetrical mini cube dual the title of the level “Delirium” appears in a similar fashion to the one in Impetus. * LazerBlitz: 'Starting at the drop, LazerBlitz's part begins with a triple-speed cube section before turning into a hard wave segment with many moving objects. After that is a UFO segment with many jump orbs, and the part the ends with an auto part with LazerBlitz's name appearing. * 'Viprin: Viprin's part begins in a similar fashion to LazerBlitz's, with a fast-paced cube part that transitions into a short mini-wave segment. After that is a short robot segment with many orbs that are followed by a slowed-down ship segment with moving obstacles that require straight flying. * AbstractDark: The level speeds back up to triple speed in AbstractDark's part, with an orb-filled ball part that requires some timing. A UFO and ship part follows with many gravity portals. The part ends with a double speed cube part. * Terron: This part features some very fast-paced gameplay, with a cube part with many orbs, a tight UFO section, a short cube part again, a tight wave part, a mini ball part, and then ending with a half-speed mini ship dual. * Hinds: '''Hinds's part starts with a fast-paced triple-speed cube section that requires timing and turns mini halfway through. After the cube part is a mini ball part with many obstacles, with some fast reaction times needed to get through it. * '''Dudex: Some more fast-paced gameplay is featured here, with a short cube part, a wave segment that requires lots of spamming, another cube part, a ship that needs quick reaction times, a spamming cube, a timing ball, a one jump UFO, some straight flying, and the level ends with two five-spike jumps. Trivia * The password for the level is 314159. * The level contains 55,691 objects. * The level is an apparent Sequel to another Hard Demon, Impetus. * Codex and DWShin's parts are in the same order as they were in Impetus. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels